


A.C.E Alien

by lavender22



Series: Cosmic A.C.E [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Nerdy Jun, Smut, Teasing, alien - Freeform, donghun Booty, horny nerd, slutty alien Donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender22/pseuds/lavender22
Summary: Junhee a space obsessed nerd (sex) life changes when he finds a space pod containing a bootylicious purple alien.
Relationships: Junhee - Relationship, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Cosmic A.C.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A.C.E Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, the slashed words is alien language. Sorry for any typos.

Junhee woke up from unprompted afternoon nap with the pages of his text book stuck to his cheek. He sighed then swallowed the saliva that had been pooling out of his mouth. 

It was around 9 o’clock in the summer and he wanted to use his telescope to see what the starry sky had to offer him. Junhee loved outer space and the cosmos. He was so focused in glass of that he did not notice young brother in his doorway,

“Hey dickhead, I’m going to a bonfire cover for me.”

“No Chan!” Junhee scuffed.

“This is why no one likes you all you do is stare at the damn sky,” Chan scolded, “one day a meteor is going to hit you.”

Junhee felt bad for his brat of a little brother, “okay, okay shit! Go on, your so fucking ruthless you that.”

“Thanks love you!”

Jun waved him away half paying attention, “yeah, yeah dude love yuh too.” Chan’s lit up like burning sun, “bye! I’ll be back before 3!”

Junhee shook his head, and looked back at his telescope, when blip in the night sky caught his eye.  _ A meteorite?  _ The blip was heading for the forest near the backyard of his house. Jun’s expanded open with disbelief, he looked out the saw it crash into the forest to the crack and crunch of a few trees.

With a mouth agape he thought _ what are you doing go investigate! _ He put on light jacket and ran downstairs and out the front door.

Along the way he picked up a flashlight and a bat. When he got to the forest all seemed calm and he followed to path of the crash to the glow. It appeared to be a pod of a spacecraft of some kind. Looking at the buttons he pushed what looked to be a lever to open the pod. With a release of air the pod opened to revel a  _being_. 

His skin emitted a soft violet glow covered every inch of his figure. The aliens limbs lithe and hollow looking.  _ Sheesh  _ his face was flat like an owl with only the tip of his nose and lips standing out. He was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. Jun noticed the nipples on the being standing up with a lilac hue to them.  Man _I would fuck the-_ _._ Junhee shock head of those thoughts remember how his friends judged him for watching only alien porn. 

Jun decided it would be best to take the alien back to is house proceeded to piggyback to alien. “That twice a week strength training finally paid off.”

Junhee gentle laid the alien on this. Their chest rising and collapsing with every breathe of the air. “Someone sleeping be this sexy?”Junhee hadn’t realize how horny he was tell now, it had five months since had stuck his dick in another person, his dick twitched at that the fantasy. It was hard to swallow and felt the skin back rise from base of this neck to the nape of his neck. He jerked his headback in frustration with his biology. When came out of sexual vexation, he was surprised to see the being was examining his body form top to bottom. 

“Donghun.” Pointed to himself.

Junhee bloomed in excitement, “Junhee- I mean I’m Junhee!” Junhee walked cautiously towards Donghun gesturing to sit next to him. “You speak earth language?”

Donghun heard earth a repeated, “earth.” The alien scooted closer to Junhee until his head was rested on Jun’s shoulder and his hand rested on Junhee’s crotch. Junhee was shocked as he felt Donghun rub his cock through his pants. Donghun smiled spoking in a non human language , “ ~~you know what this means right human I’m touching you cock~~.”  The tone his voice was very enthusiastic. 

“I don’t know what your saying baby,” Donghun start kissing and sucking on Junhee’s neck, “uuuh, Aah ok baby... I think we should slow down, right?”

“Listen human  ~~I need a you just do as I say~~.” 

Jun was startled by the little bit of earth language he knew, “Donghun do you understand me?” The alien ignored him continued unbuttoning his shirt. Junhee was so confused no one been this eager to have sex with him, Jun mustered all his strength and seriousness grabbed Donghun by his shoulders, “calm down.” Donghun eyes turned weepy and the corner of his lips turned down. “Listen,” laid down on Jun’s with a sensual mewl. He reminded Jun of a cat in heat. Mewling every five seconds, making Junhee’s screws loosen. Their eyes met , the glow in Donghun’s was inhuman and Donghun could sense to lust in the pupils of his eyes.Donghun’s species feed of sexual energy he had been deprived for so long in that pod. 

Donghun arched his back dragging his hands from his inner thigh and leaving them loitering up at his chest. Junhee could now feel his dick throbbing against friction of his jeans. Junhee thought of Donghun’s body being similar to a Barbie doll. Donghun mewled as Junhee touched his soft stomach. 

Jun grabbed Donghun sitting him up as climbed on his lap. Junhee grabbed each cheek of feeling how soft and jiggly they were, “shit your ass is fat.”

Junhee flinched as he heard the front door open and the murmurs of his parents. Heart began to pound it would be hard for him to explain why he was about to fuck a purple alien. Donghun let out a loud moan, to which Jun responded by covering his mouth and flipping him onto his back.

“Jun, Son! You here?!” 

“Shit, shit,” he whispered, “hey darling you gotta quiet down.”

The human looked around the room desperately trying to come up with a way to hidethe naked alien. He picked Donghun up still convulsing in pleasure, and moaning, “listen... listen, listen” Jun commanding his attention, “baby need young to be quiet. Can you do that for daddy.”The alien gave a weepy nodded to his  daddy’s  satisfaction. Junhee gently pushed his baby under his bed, right as his folks walked into his room.

“I thought i heard another voice in hear,” his dad asked.

“Nope just me,” he laughed nervously bent over his bed.

“Well you are a grown man so if you did have someone over just don’t be to loud, Junok.”

He could feel Donghun hand run up his leg, leading to a head on is dick, “Oh my gosh mom!”

“What its true. Where is Channie.”

Donghun was stroking his cock with the a death grip. Work the length from bas to tip enthusiastically and repeatedly, Jun shuttered as his eyes sled to the back of his head. His cock and Donghun had full control of him.

His dad cocked his head with suspicion, “son are you feeling fine?”

They were used to their son’s weird behavior but they never strayed to ask.

Junhee cleared his throat,” yeah I’m good, please go to bed I know y’all had a busy day.”

“Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight my son.”

Jun grabbed Donghun from under the bed, “why are you such a fucking slut, your driving me fucking crazy!” Donghun couldn’t really understand what the human was saying, but he could decipher the anger and frustration in this voice. Junhee calmed down realizing how strongly he was gripping Donghun arms. Donghun looked amused. Grabbing Jun’s hands ripping them off his arms, “ Junhee ~~im suggest you watch it I may appear soft, feminine, and beautiful but fight with the power of three suns.~~ ”  He cocked his head in a coy manner, pouncing on top of Jun with superhuman strength. “Ok daddy?” 

Junhee oddly turned on and scared at the same time. Jun struggled to move under Donghun’s strength. Junhee was so embarrassed, Donghun see sense that he wounded his pride.

“Daddy  poor  (poor daddy),” plat him on the head. With what was left of his manhood he got up off the ground and skulked over to his bed. Grabbed a concerted tee form his nightstand, “Donghun put this is on.” 

Donghun cautiously climbed into the bed, the scholars from his planet told him how human with emotionally fragile and needed their egos stroked every two seconds. Junhee still looked a little put off, but still welcoming to Donghun presences. To ease the aliens worry, Jun grinned his lips, and pat the empty space in his bed. Donghun squealed with joy. “I sorry.” “I’m sorry more baby.”

Donghun rested his head on Jun’s chest closed his long lashes.Jun could not help but notice how Donghun violet booty was protruding from t-shirt barely covering his backside. Junhee reached around to jiggle cheeks.  _Damn he might give Beyoncé a run for her money_.


End file.
